Such an epicondylitis clasp is disclosed in DE W 26 35 426 C2, which contains a brace having a roughly semicircular spring and has at its one end a pressure plate which presses against the forearm when the brace is tightened by means of a retaining strap provided with a touch-and-close fastener, but without exerting a special pressure in this region in the process, since the clasp has no cushion or pad.
Another epicondylitis clasp is disclosed in DE 9115993 U1. This clasp contains a bow-shaped brace whose ends can be drawn together by means of a retaining strap, the brace being contracted around the relevant region of the forearm. A pad provided on the inside of the brace presses in this case onto the part of the forearm to which it is applied and is intended to develop its therapeutic effect thereby.
Finally, reference may be made to DE 9316368 U1, in which an epicondylitis clasp is disclosed which essentially comprises a strip-shaped bandage on whose inside two displaceable pressure cushions are fitted. The bandage can be tightened by means of a retaining strap, the cushion pushed onto the desired point exerting a pressure on the epicondyle in order to influence it therapeutically.